Chris' New Partner
by shadowfoxx258
Summary: What happens when Chris gets a new companion? will he like him? will he trust him? Is he good at what he does? and can Chris keep this one alive, also will any old faces appear being frinds or foe
1. The Start Of It All

Chris was sat in the back of the army truck holding on to one of the straps hanging from the ceiling so he would not fall as the truck sped down the bumpy path, sat across from him was his team including his new partner Shadow Frey, a young man roughly around the age of 19, the training programme that he had come from said that he was the best that they had ever had so Chris had taken him on as his partner, It had been a long time since he had a partner the last one had nobly sacrificed himself in order to save Chris' life, Chris had not forgotten him and he never will forget, occasionally he still had nightmares of the horrors he had seen through his career, Chris was interrupted by a loud explosion, before he had time to look in the direction of the explosion the truck span out of control and crashed through a wall bricks rained down upon the canopy of the truck some ripped through the thin sheet that was covering the team, who were now all on the floor either unconscious or dead, Shadow was the first one to wake up he raised his head slightly and looked around while scanning around the right side of his head felt numb he slowly moved his hand to the numb area and brought it back so he could see it, even though he had only slightly brushed against the side of his head there seemed to be a lot of blood on his fingers, he got up onto his knees and slowly moved over to where he say Chris laying, he turned him over to see if there were any injuries on him, after a quick scan he had seen none apart from his many scars that he had collected over the years "Chris wake up, come on I know you aren't dead please wake up we need to get out of here" said Shadow shaking him slightly, Chris opened his eyes slowly seeing a shadowy figure standing above him "P...Piers?" said Chris trying to fully open his eyes to get a good look at the boy  
>"I'm sorry Chris but it's not Piers it's Shadow" said Shadow sadly as Chris opened his eyes fully<br>"Oh, Shadow I... I'm sorry for mistaking you for someone else" said Chris quickly thinking about his fallen comrade  
>"Don't be sorry I know what you have been through but this is not the time or the place we need to get out of here now" said Shadow helping Chris to his feet<br>"You're right we need to move" said Chris picking up his gun and jumping out the back of the truck Shadow followed him closely, they quickly dived behind a pile of sand bags as the bullets tore into them spilling sand onto the floor  
>"So" said Shadow reloading his gun "what kind of enemies are out there today then"<br>Chris quickly got up and shot at the enemies quickly taking a look to see what they were  
>"J'avo" said Chris as he ducked back into cover "the new species of zombies only better they know how to use weapons, open doors basically anything a human can do"<br>"So they are worse than regular infected and zombies then" said Shadow "fantastic"  
>"Alright on my signal we are going to make a break for that building over there" he pointed to one of the rundown buildings not too far away "3...2...1...NOW" yelled Chris and they both ran to the building as they approached the door they both rammed it with their shoulders and the door fell off its hinges, they both ran into the room and looked around "in here" said Shadow pointing to a trap door, he ran over and lifted the cover to the trap door inside was a ladder leading down deep into the ground, Shadow climbed down the ladder as quickly as he could, he looked up to see Chris above him closing the trap door and climbing down with him, eventually they reached the bottom of the hole, both Chris and Shadow turned on their torches and had a look around "what is this place" asked Shadow as he looked around<br>"Most likely an old war bunker or something like that anyway" said Chris as he started to walk forward deeper into the bunker "I can see a light at the end of the bunker, I'm going to head towards it are you going to join me or chill here for a while" said Chris heading towards the light  
>"yeah I'm on my way don't worry" said Shadow running towards Chris, as he was running his foot slammed into something and he fell to the floor with a thump, Chris, hearing the noise, turned around to see Shadow on the floor getting up and brushing himself off "Shadow are you alri-" he trailed off as something slowly got up behind Shadow "get over here now!" ordered Chris as the creature walked over to Shadow "I said get over here" repeated Chris, Shadow slowly walked over to Chris and turned around to see the zombies that were walking closer "you know what to do don't you" asked Chris looking at Shadow showing concern about the boy<br>"Yeah I know what to do don't worry, although in the academy there never were any real zombies but I'm sure I'll do fine" said Shadow raising his gun and shooting a zombie in the head and watched it as it crumpled and fell to the ground, Chris started shooting at zombies as well as Shadow, after a while all the zombies lay dead on the floor, Chris took a quick look at all the zombies before turning around and walking towards the light again, Shadow walked to the were the zombies lay on the floor checking to see if they had any equipment or any kind of useful item that may help he noticed a zombie that seemed to stand out from the others as he got closer he realised why the zombie was part of the BSAA he knew this because of the uniform that he wore, Shadow sighed loudly and checked all the pockets finding a few boxes of ammo and a picture of his family he put the photo back and was about to carry on when he got interrupted by Chris "are you coming or are you going to stay here" Shadow ran to the door where Chris was holding open the door  
>"Yeah sorry I was just checking to see if they had any equipment or any ammo on them" said Shadow<br>"Did you find anything?" asked Chris as they began to walk out of the bunker into a building  
>"just a couple of boxes of ammo not much" replied Shadow walking alongside Chris and was startled as he noticed his radio crackle to life, he pulled it off his belt and answered it "hello?...yes...yes that would be amazing since it's just me and Chris now...car crash...only me and Chris made it out...we are in a building...yes just use the GPS signal on my phone I don't know where I am...I've never been here before...alright yes a chopper would be lovely" Shadow let go of the radio button and reattached it to his belt<br>"Who was that" asked Chris turning around to look out the window  
>"It was the BSAA academy they asked what happened so I told them and now a extraction chopper is on its way, it will take like ten minutes" replied Shadow as he began to walk down the stairs to the bottom of the building, Chris turned around and followed him down the stairs when he got there Shadow was looking out the window "what are you looking for, I saw nothing out there when I looked out the window" said Chris as he walked over to Shadow<br>"I saw something run into the building over there, but it sure wasn't one of those things they looked human" replied Shadow as he opened the door and ran over to the building he stopped by the door and pushed it open slowly as he walked in he noticed Chris behind him "Hello" said Shadow noticing something move slightly " we aren't infected we just want to help, are you hurt?"  
>"No I'm not I was sent here to clean up this mess" the voice replied<br>"That's funny" said Chris "so are we" he raised his gun as the person came out of the shadows  
>"Chris?" said Leon as he came into the light so he could be seen<br>"Leon?" said Chris shocked at seeing the sight of Leon  
>"Who is this Chris?" asked Shadow lowering his gun<br>"This is an old friend of mine Leon S. Kennedy, he helped me a lot through certain situations" said Chris  
>"So he is a good guy then?" asked Shadow<br>"Of course he is" said Chris  
>as they were talking Shadow heard a small droning sound and realised that it must be the chopper that was going to pick them up<br>"Chris that's the chopper that's going to extract us" said Shadow walking outside and signalling the chopper down  
>"Leon come with us" said Chris walking out the door<br>"Just like old times" said Leon walking out and sitting in between Chris and Shadow and smiling at the both of them  
>"Hi Leon I'm Shadow I heard that you are a good friend to Chris, so tell me about yourself" said Shadow turning slightly to Chris and Leon<br>"well there's a lot to tell" said Leon as the chopper lifted up  
>Shadow heard a voice over his radio again "We have another mission for you two" said the voice on the other side of the line<br>"Actually three" said Leon  
>"Who is that I've never heard him before" said the voice<br>"He is Leon Scott Kennedy and he will be accompanying us to our next mission" said Chris  
>There were more voices on the radio then a slight sigh came from the other side "Alright I guess there's no way of convincing you otherwise, I'll send you the next place where they need your help" said the voice as the radio was turned off<br>"Alright let's go to the next place then" said Leon slumping back into his seat the chopper started moving  
>Chris' phone vibrated, he looked at the picture on the phone, he looked very shocked, he knew this place, he had been to this place before<br>Shadow leaned over and saw the image "Racoon City" he said as the Helicopter made its way to its next destination.


	2. Back To Basics

As the helicopter approached its destination Leon turned around to Chris "Are you going to be alright, I mean you do have quite a few memories of this place and not all are good ones" said Leon showing concern for Chris  
>"I'll be fine don't worry about me" said Chris looking out the side of the helicopter<br>"So Leon tell me about you" said Shadow turning to Leon trying to get off the sensitive subject  
>"Well" said Leon turning to him "before all of this I was a police officer in racoon city now I am an American agent working for the U.S federal government"<br>"Whoa so you have been here before and you know your way around the area" said Shadow nodding along to what Leon what was saying  
>"Yes I do I know it like the back of my hand, I am sure once we get to the police station we can get a few weapons if you like or ammo if you want to keep the weapon you have" said Leon thinking back to his days as a police officer at racoon city he smiled slightly remembering the times before all this stuff happened<br>"By the looks of things" said Chris speaking up finally and turning to the both of them "it looks as though we need to go through the police station to where we need to go, so Leon you can help us through there and we can fill up on ammo while we are there, but after that we need to go to one of the skyscrapers near the centre of the city"  
>" We are putting our lives on the line to investigate a skyscraper?" said Shadow looking confused<br>"Looks like it, anyway it seems like HQ have been picking up some weird signals from that area so they pinpointed it and it's coming from there so they sent us to go check it out" explained Chris summarising what was in the text that he had been sent  
>"Sounds pretty easy if you ask me" said Leon looking out the side of the helicopter as he saw a building close to his right "we are here by the way"<br>Chris looked to his left out the side of the helicopter he saw many tall buildings a few of which he recognised, he sighed slightly as the helicopter go closer to the ground, at that moment alarms started going off in the cockpit, the altimeter started going down quickly they were losing altitude quickly, the driver quickly tried to slow down their descent, Chris Leon and Shadow all hung on to their seats as hard as they could, the driver pulled up on the stick and the descent of the helicopter slowed down till they hit the floor and bounced slightly making a slight crashing sound, Leon sat gripping his seat breathing heavily, Chris was outside the helicopter throwing up leaning against the tail, Shadow was on the floor with his eyes closed, after he had finished throwing up Chris walked back inside the helicopter and turned to Leon "Are you alright Leon" asked Chris walking over not noticing Shadow still laying on the floor  
>"Yes I'm fie don't worry about me I'm just a little shaken up I would worry about your partner" said Leon gesturing with his head while he finally let go of his seat<br>"Oh no" said Chris stumbling over to the boy's body, he held him in his arms for a few seconds and then Shadows eyes slowly started to open Chris gave out a sigh of relief as the boy's eyes opened  
>"Wh-what happened" said Shadow sitting up slowly<br>Leon slowly walked over and offered Shadow a hand up "We kind of crashed a little bit I mean we were falling very fast and in the last few seconds the driver slowed our descent and then we hit the floor with a slight crash but that's about it oh yeah and somehow you fell out your seat and passed out and Chris was puking outside"  
>"Sounds about right" said Shadow taking Leon's hand and standing up<br>"So are we going to go to this skyscraper or not" said Chris cocking his gun and looking around waiting for the other two  
>"Yeah sure why not let's go" Said Shadow turning safety off his gun and walking out next to Chris<br>"Better now than never" said Leon reloading his pistol and joining the other two outside  
>"Alright then Leon show us the way to the police station" said Chris<br>Leon nodded and started to walk the direction to the police station Chris followed him closely, Shadow waked with them looking back at the helicopter noticing something move out the corner of his eye  
>"Guys hold up" said Shadow raising his gun at where the movement had come from<br>"What is it" asked Chris walking towards him raising his gun too with Leon not far behind getting ready to open fire  
>"I saw movement round that corner" said Shadow looking down the scope of his gun switching it to semi automatic<br>"Are you sure it could have been anything" said Leon lowering his gun slightly but still keeping it handy  
>"No It was definitely movement it looked like a person" said Shadow taking a step closer stepping on top of a glass bottle, it shattered under his weight as he had took quite a heavy step, as the sound echoed around the seemingly empty city infected started coming around from the corner that Shadow had seen movement from at that moment the driver had opened the door to step out the helicopter<br>"NO" Chris shouted as he saw the driver get pounced on and devoured in a matter of seconds, he raised his gun to shoot the infected but Shadow stopped him  
>"Chris I'm sorry but he is gone and the noise will just attract more of them so we will all be dead" said Leon putting his hand on Chris' shoulder, the infected started running towards the three survivors<br>"now is the time to run to the police station" said Shadow as he turned around and started to run, Chris was beside him and Leon was in front leading the way, the infected followed them close behind as they turned corners and ducked and weaved past objects such as cars and fire hydrants, they saw the police station in the distance and made their way towards it slowly leaving the infected behind them, when they got to the door Chris opened it and they all ran in, Chris slammed the door behind them and they all stood trying to catch their breath  
>"That...was close" said Leon taking in a deep breath and walking to a door on the other side of the room, Chris and Shadow followed closely behind him they all pulled out their weapons as Leon opened the door, they turned on the flashlights on their guns and carried on walking in, Shadow tried the light switch on the wall he flicked it a few times noticing the light didn't turn on<br>"Powers out" said Shadow looking around at the blood and mess around the police station, files were scattered across the floor, blood was up the walls and stained some uniforms hung up in lockers, some lockers were on the floor obviously showing signs of a struggle  
>"This place seems to have gone to shit" said Chris looking around the room<br>"The weapons room is just up ahead" Leon said grabbing the keys from underneath a keyboard "nice to see they haven't changed much since I've been gone" Leon unlocked the door and walked in looking around to see if any weapons were left, to his surprise all of the weapons seemed to be untouched  
>"I guess they didn't have time to grab anything before it all happened" said Chris entering the room and picking up a couple of boxes of ammo, Shadow who had also entered the room picked up a new gun it was a MP-AF, he decided to swap it for his gun that he had now, Chris noticed the gun he had picked up and recognised it straight away, it was the same gun that Piers had used, he looked down for a moment before pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Leon walked into the room fully and picked up a machete, he turned it over in his hands before nodding and putting it in its case and attaching it to his belt<br>"Are we all ready to go" Chris said as he waited by the door  
>"I am all set to go" said Shadow walking out the door past Chris<br>Chris looked back at Leon "Are you ready to go" asked Chris walking into the room again  
>"Yeah just a second" said Leon looking down at the body of a man in a police uniform, Chris came behind him and saw what he was looking at<br>"Do you...Do you know him" asked Chris looking at Leon's face  
>"Yeah he was a rookie the same as me we both joined together and he was always better than me so I always thought that he was going to make it but now I see him like this it's not fair" shouted Leon punching the wall in a rage, Chris put a reassuring hand on Leon's shoulder<br>"I'm sorry about your loss" said Chris turning around about to walk out the door when he heard Shadows voice come through the door  
>"Guys we have a problem" said Shadow sounding very worried<br>"What is the problem Shadow" said Chris walking to the next room and looking at Shadow with his arms up in the air surrendering while guns were pointed at him a couple of the guns turned to Chris and he too surrendered, and finally Leon walked through the door to see the both of them he put his hands up in the air and sighed  
>A person walked forward towards the three of them "Nice to meet you I am Nikolai" he said smirking and walking back to his men "Who are you all"<br>"We are the people who you should fear the most" said Shadow confidence returning to him  
>"I could have you killed for outbursts like that" replied Nikolai "so I will ask you again who are you"<br>"We are a group of three survivors who are just trying to survive" said Leon  
>"With gear like that you aren't just survivors you were sent here" said Nikolai turning around to face his men<br>"Listen we don't care about you or your fucking people, we are people sent her on a mission so let us go and we will carry on and you can go back to whatever god damn rock you crawled from" said Shadow  
>"Do you have the balls to say that to my face" said Nikolai walking up to Shadow so they were face to face<br>Shadow smiled and spat in his face, Nikolai wiped his face and started to get frustrated he turned to his men once more  
>"SHOOT HIM!" he ordered, one of the men loaded their gun and took aim after a few suspenseful seconds the man shot, the bullet travelled across the room and buried its way into Shadows shoulder, he gave a cry of pain and fell to his knees<br>"Shadow!" shouted Chris running over to him  
>"Shut up and you won't end up like him" said Nikolai before laughing manically, Shadow gestured for Chris to come closer then whispered something in his ear, Nikolai looked over and noticed he was whispering something he ran over and pulled Chris away from him the proceeded to kick Shadow and then next all that Shadow could see was darkness...<p>

* * *

><p>Hey people this chapter is longer than my other one<br>I really hope that you enjoy it  
>I'll try and upload more soon<br>HAVE A FAB DAY  
>Don't forget to review what you think and message me if you wanna be in it just send me a bio and what you want your character to do and I will be sure to add them in<p> 


End file.
